


He's like, the future

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Laith, M/M, One sided Allurance, Self-Indulgent, fix it fix, klance, rewrites, voltron season 8 was wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: What if Allura had said no to the dinner?





	He's like, the future

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, so season 8 was bogus so I wrote lot's of klance

Lance frowned at his coffee. He sighed, why couldn't he do this one thing? He was so useless.  
(Lance POV)  
"Launching tomorrow, the big day" Hunk smiled "ah it feels like forever ago since we piloted the blue lion and flew out into space. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!"  
"Yeah" Lance mumbled, continuing to stir his cold coffee.  
Hunk furrowed his eyebrows "But things are different now, were ragged veterans. Going back into battle, one last time!"  
"Mhmm yep"  
Hunk stroked his chin "I guess that makes us, heroes or something. Like the type of heroes that would have their own TV show! Did you watch it Lance, aw it's so cool! They got you spot on but Coran is like super serious and stuff and Allura's a little different. And Keith is friendly!" Hunk Laughed "He's happy all the time, they got it so wrong. Plus I think their hinting at some romance between him and Allura".  
"WHAT! KEITH AND ALLURA, NO IT SHOULD BE LANCE AND ALLURA" He screeched, green with envy. Obviously, Keith and Allura won't be together, him and Allura had more chemistry. It's not fair, stupid Keith, always one uping him.  
"A love triangle I like where you're taking this" Hunk fingergunned.  
"No, no it's not about that"  
"Wait that's right, you said you were gonna ask Allura out on a date. You asked her, didn't you? Ooooh and she said no. Oh man, here I am rubbing your face in it.  
"She didn't so no" Lance snapped "I well I haven't asked her".  
"You chickened out?"  
"I was going to ask her, but she's been spending like every day in the med bay. Maybe this just isn't the right time".  
"No, Lance what. It's the only time! You need to ask her today and that is final young man".  
\-----------------  
"Hey ah Allura" Lance called out.  
Allura and Romelle turned around "What is it Lonce?" she asked in her elegant accent. He felt himself turn into  
"Ah, nothing much. Just ah checking in. So how are things?" Lance stuttered nervously.  
"I'm sorry but I really need to be getting back"  
"Oh right, yeah ah yah well I don't wanna keep you"  
Before he had even finished his sentence Allura and Romelle began to strut down the hallway.  
His shoulders slumped, he turned around, with his head hanging low in defeat. He looked up to see right in front of him hunk was glaring at him, he turned Lance around and pushed him to Allura and Romelle.  
"Actually I was wondering if maybe if you want to, you could, have dinner with me tonight, with my family".  
Hunk did a thumbs up. Lance couldn't tell what she was thinking based on her expression.  
"That sounds wonderful, but I can't"  
"Allura!" Romelle exclaimed "I know you're worried about Luca, but we're worried about you! It'll be good to get away for a night a clear you're head".  
"Right yeah! All that stuff she's saying totally".  
"I guess dinner would be nice...but I can't. I have to be here. I'm sorry Lance, I'll see you tomorrow". She walked off without batting an eye, while Romelle gave him a pitiful look. Lance felt his heart drop. He thought maybe he had a chance. But he was so wrong. Of course, she wouldn't want to. She was a princess, he was nothing. It took all his willpower not too burst into tears.  
"Yeah, that's fine, all good" He muttered.  
Hunk put his arm around Lance's shoulder "I'm sorry man, I really thought she'd say yes. Come on I'll make you some garlic knots".  
\---  
Hunk had gone off to help his family make dinner, so Lance was left by himself to think. What was wrong with him? He put his head in his hands and groaned. He didn't think he was that unbearable to be around, was he? He decided not to wallow in his sadness, and get outside to clear his head.  
He needed to talk to someone, and his first thought was to find Keith. Where would he be if he was Keith? he wondered. He looked up and the setting sun. It would probably be the last time he saw a sunset for a long time to come. A few miles away he saw the black lion a with a silhouette sitting on it. It must be Keith. Lance felt his body walk toward the lion.  
`-----------------------  
"You can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be," Lance said.  
"Hey Lance" Keith answered in his smooth voice. Keith must have been able to tell Lance was upset from his expression. "Whoa, what's up?".  
Lance avoided eye contact "I asked Allura out on a date".  
"A date with Allura, what did she say?". Lance sighed as he sat down "She said what you would expect, no". Keith looked generally sad for him "Sorry Lance". Lance looked at his feet "It's fine, I knew what her answer was gonna be. She's never liked me like that".  
"Listen, anyone would be lucky to go out with you the annoying stupid, earth version of you".  
Lance laughed "Watching the sunset?"  
"Yeah, might be a while before we get to see it again, man I'm really gonna miss this place."  
"That's why we've got to end this war, and we're gonna do it with the Lance that's the paladin of the red lion, the Lance that's always got my back and the Lance who know exactly who he is and what he's got to offer" Keith smiled softly. Lance felt his face heating up and his heart racing.  
"Thank you, Keith".  
"Anytime".  
"Hey would, you um, wanna have dinner with my family tonight?"  
Keith raised an eyebrow "Sure I'd love too".  
\---------  
(Keith POV)  
Keith looked in the mirror. Was he overdressed? Was he underdressed? Would Lance's family even like him? Oh god. He had put on his usual black jeans on with a purple button up top. He began debating whether or not to tie his hair up. "Hey mummmm" Keith called out. Krolia walked in from the next room "Where are you off to?" She asked excitedly "Are you going on a date, who is he?". Keith groaned "No mum, I'm having dinner at Lance's house".  
"Oooh I see" she winked.  
"It's not like that!" He insisted his face was bright red.  
"Mhmm, tie up you're hair it looks better"  
He pulled back his inky locks into a low ponytail "How's that?".  
She nodded "Perfect, shouldn't you bring flowers?"  
"What no, why?"  
"Because it's the polite thing to give your date".  
"It's not a date!"  
"Sureeeee".  
"Alright I'm leaving" he walked towards the door.  
"Bye love you, say hi for me!"  
"Okay bye love you too".  
\-----  
His heart was racing, he had a crush on Lance for ages now, but Lance had always loved Allura. he knew Lance still loved Allura even he if she didn't love him back, which was ironic as Keith still loved Lance even though he didn't love him back. But he was more than happy to offer Lance comfort now.  
He dusted off his T-shirt and knocked on the door.  
It opened, he was greeted by a woman who must have been Lance's mother. "Come in, come in my dear!" she smiled.  
"You look wonderful!" Lance's mother told him.  
"Thank you, ma'am"  
"No need to be so formal, you can call me Joanna, LANCE KEITH IS HERE"  
"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC, MAMA".  
"Sorry, you know what he's like " Joanna apologised.  
Keith grinned "yeah, It's fine".  
Lance came rushing down the stairs "I'm here-".  
Lance gasped "Keith, you're mullet! It's gone!" He pretended to faint.  
Keith touched his hair and shrugged "It was getting in the way".  
"Like you can talk about bad hairstyles Lance you had an emo side fringe most of middle school" Veronica smirked.  
Keith raised an eyebrow "Oh really, I think I need to see photos of this".  
"NO!" Lance screeched.  
Lance's family began laughing at him. "Betrayal, by my own sister".  
"I had to do it to em, anyway are you gonna introduce us, or not?"  
"Right, this is my mum, and pop pop, you know Veronica, that's Rachel, my brother Marco, my other brother Luis, his wife Lisa, and their kids Nadia and Sylvio".  
Keith smiled "Pleasure to meet you all".  
\-----  
"Or the time Veronica mixed water and dirt and told Lance it was chocolate milk".  
Everyone around the table began laughing, expect Lance who glared at his siblings.  
"Oh yeah, I still can't believe you fell for it!" Veronica giggled.  
"What did he do?" Keith snickered.  
"He told on me of course, then pop pop gave him ice-cream and I got none" Veronica slumped in her chair.  
"Yeah Lance was always the baby of the family, it only took you coming to dinner to graduate him to the adult table" Marco exclaimed.  
This earned a glare from Rachel, still sitting on the kid's table.  
"Maybe you could put in the good word for me, to him" Veronica whispered to Lance, so quietly you would think Keith wouldn't have heard him. He felt extremely awkward. Should he tell her right now he doesn't like girls or before Keith could do anything Lance answered.  
"What?! HHAHHH No way No, no no, nope, never" Lance sniped back at her.  
While Lance went on saying "no, nope" and "never". Lance's mum turned to Keith and said: "He doesn't bring round guests often, you must really mean something to him". Keith began blushing "Well ah, we're teammates, he means a lot to me- I mean the team". Keith wanted to bang his head on the table. Lance's mum gave Keith an expression he couldn't quite read. "A toast to family" Veronica announced raising her glass in the air. "Though we may be apart by tomorrow we will always be close in heart, family is forever". Keith thought of his mum, she was working with Kolvian on plans about the BOM tonight. If one good thing had come out of this war, it was finding his mum. And his dad...his dad had been gone for a long time. He had lost the one person who cared about him. He had been completely alone, tossed around in foster care-  
"Hey Keith" Lance whispered, "what's up?"  
Keith shook away the thoughts "Nothing" He smiled.  
\-----  
"Before you too go out let me take a picture". Keith was a bit confused on why, until Lance explained his mum likes make scrapbooks so she's always taking pictures. "She's a scrapbook maniac" Lance whispered.  
"I heard you, Lancey".  
Lance screeched and Keith could barely contain his laughter.  
"Smile Lance!" She yelled as she snapped a quick photo "thanks have a nice time you two".  
Keith thanked her for a dinner and they walked out the door.  
\----  
It was a clear night, and stars littered the sky, glowing brightly. They walked along a pathway of dead trees. "This place, use to be so beautiful," Lance said. "It still is, just in a different way". Keith sat down on a bench. "How are you?" he asked. Lance went next to him "How am I taking rejection from Allura? I always knew she didn't like me back. I mean she'd rather be with Lotor, I know she still loves him. He hurt her, I don't know if she'd even be ready to see anyone again".  
"You can be there for her now, be her friend, and over time who knows?"  
Lance smiled "thanks, Keith".  
"Thanks for inviting me for dinner, I've gained much knowledge from it". Keith whipped out a photo from his pocket that Veronica had given him.  
Lance screamed "NOO, HOW DID YOU GET THAT?".  
Keith pretended to look innocent "Take a guess".  
"Veronica" Lance groaned "I can't believe this".  
Keith gazed at the photo and smiled. Lance must have been at least 13 in the photo, he had a long fringe covering half of his face and a singular piercing in one ear, but his expression ruined his 'emo' look. He had a smile that could brighten up a room. "Hey it's not that bad, I mean I wasn't to great back then either".  
"Oh really? Do you have a photo?".  
Keith froze and scratched his neck "Nope, definitely not".  
Lance got an evil grin on his face "Hm who would have a photo of you from middle school maybe...Shiro?". he sent a text to Shiro.  
Keith's eyes widened "Ah noo definitely not, he doesn't". Keith reached to grab the phone from Lance, but Lance pulled away.  
Lance's face lit up when he saw Shiro had responded. "Ready to take a trip back in time mullet?". Keith groaned.  
Lance opened up his phone and Keith saw a photo of 13 years old him glaring back at him, his hair was a mess, he had a black eye, and he looked like he was about to punch the photographer. "Jeez Keith, what happened?".  
"I got into a fight".  
"How many people did you fight at school?"  
Keith paused "A lot"  
"Oh my god," Lance wheezed.  
"Shut up, Lance" he groaned but was stifling a laugh.  
"You've grown through"  
"Yeah" Keith smirked, "I'm bigger, taller and more grizzled".  
Lance began stuttering "What, where did you hear that, hahahahahhaha"  
Keith raised an eyebrow "Do you not recall, Mr I don't remember, didn't happen?".  
Lance playfully bumped Keith's shoulder "Give me a break".  
Keith giggled "As if".  
\---------  
Lance's POV  
Lance couldn't sleep, he was still staring at the photo that Lance's mum had forced them to take. Keith grinning next to Lance happily. His deep purple eyes shone, He looked beautiful.  
And so Lance was confused. He thought he loved Allura. And he knew a part of him still did, but when he heard Keith giggling or when he would shoot Lance a soft smile, it made Lance's heart flip. He thought he liked girls, but what if he liked both? Was that a thing?. After a quick search on the internet, he found out that you could like girls and boys, you could be bi. He was amazed. He supposed he should have seen the signs a lot earlier, but it all made sense now.  
\----  
They were back floating among the stars, except things were different this time as hunk had said they were 'ragged war veterans'. Lance had been chatting to Keith about random family stories while Keith sharpened his blade. He was a very good listener.  
"Lonce can I talk to you for a tick?" Allura called out.  
Lance flinched and tried not to look too uncomfortable "Sure".  
Lance turned to Keith "You mind if I?".  
"No, not at all, you too need to talk".  
"You're right, cya mullet".  
Keith rolled his eyes but he had a small smile on his face "Cya".  
"I'm sorry I turned down you're dinner invite, it was extremely rude of me. I hope you can forgive me-" Allura told Lance.  
"I understand, it's okay".  
"Thank you, Lonce, I owe you. Maybe when we get back I can take you up on that offer, as friends".  
That last line stung a bit, but not as much as Lance thought it would. He smiled "Sure". They hugged and she apologised one more time before walking off. Lance couldn't help but grin, he was happy, even if she only saw him as a friend, he was glad to be her friend.  
\----  
Keiths POV  
Look, Keith wasn't jealous, ok? He just was looking out for his...friend. So yeah when he saw Allura and Lance hugging he felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to hold Lance and tell him how much he means to him, but he couldn't. He never could. Now Lance was walking back grinning like a madman. Keith forced a grin on, "How'd it go".  
"It actually went well, she apologized for turning me down, and said she just wanted to be friends".  
"That's pretty good, nice going"  
"Yeah, I'm glad I can start over with her".  
Keith nodded in agreement.  
"Anyway, wanna hear about the time Marco tricked me into thinking he could talk to ghosts?"  
"Sure".  
\-----  
Lance's POV  
(A couple of weeks later)  
Allura, Keith and Lance were talking about the mission they were about to go on when Nadia and Kinkade came out of nowhere with a video camera.  
"Lance, how are you feeling about the mission you're about to go on?" Nadia asked.  
"Oh hey! I'm feeling good I guess" His shoulders slumped "Maybe a little tense, maybe a lot tense" He put his hand on his forehead "WHy'd you have to ask me!?  
Allura put her hand on Lance's shoulder "I think what Lonce is trying to say is, he will be fine, we all will". they smiled at each other. But Keith glared in the distance. "Let's move out" Keith ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully 2nd chapter will be out soon


End file.
